Tudo Acontece em Lily Dale
by Mary Spn
Summary: Entre erros e acertos, brigas e separações, a caçada continua... Ou não seríamos os irmãos Winchesters. -  Tag para o 7.07 – Dean's POV.


**Título:** Tudo Acontece em Lily Dale

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém spoilers.

**Sinopse:** Entre erros e acertos, brigas e separações, a caçada continua... Ou não seríamos os irmãos Winchesters. - Tag para o 7.07 – Dean's POV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tudo Acontece em Lily Dale<strong>_

_**Capítulo Único**_

Verifiquei o meu celular mais uma vez, sentindo-me frustrado ao ver que não havia nenhuma mensagem.

Uma semana e meia sem notícias dele... Isso era pior do que qualquer tortura para mim. Talvez eu merecesse mesmo passar por isso... Sam tinha toda a razão em estar puto. Não que eu me arrependa do que fiz, de jeito nenhum. Amy precisava morrer. Por mais que Sam estivesse em dívida com ela, que fossem amigos, ou sei lá o que... Ela era um monstro; tinha matado pessoas e voltaria a matar assim que fosse necessário.

O meu lado caçador tinha falado mais alto, eu fora treinado para isso e é o que eu sei fazer de melhor.

Meu único erro foi não ter conseguido olhar nos olhos de Sam e ter dito a verdade. Talvez porque eu já soubesse qual seria a sua reação, e eu não queria ver a dor e a raiva estampada em seus olhos mais uma vez. Ele já tinha problemas o suficiente para enfrentar.

Liguei o rádio do carro que acabara de roubar e ouvi a notícia sobre a morte de videntes em Lily Dale. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo, senão acabaria enlouquecendo de preocupação. Saber que o meu irmão andava por aí, sozinho, tendo Lúcifer como seu _amigo imaginário_, não era um pensamento muito reconfortante.

Sam precisava de espaço, eu sabia. Era sempre assim. Ano após ano ao seu lado me fez perceber que não adiantaria tentar impedi-lo. Ele era assim e eu tinha que aceitar, porque provavelmente parte disso era minha culpa, afinal, eu o criei assim. Essa sua ânsia por liberdade, essa mania que ele tem de querer fazer as coisas do seu jeito, muitas vezes quebrando a cara e aprendendo com os próprios erros... Eu o encorajei a ser assim.

Sam estava magoado, com raiva... E naquele momento eu sabia que o melhor a fazer era deixá-lo ir... Ele acabaria voltando, disso eu tinha certeza; o que não diminuía a minha preocupação. Embora não concordasse com suas atitudes, eu o entendia perfeitamente.

As brigas e discussões já faziam parte da nossa rotina. A convivência, dia após dia, causava um desgaste enorme na nossa relação. Mas também a fortalecia, de certa forma, porque entre as coisas ditas e não ditas, conhecíamos um ao outro como ninguém. Não eram necessárias palavras; estava nos gestos, nos olhares, no tom de voz... Mesmo quando ele dizia _"Eu__ estou__ bem, __Dean"_, eu sabia que ele estava dizendo isso, na verdade, para que eu me sentisse melhor, para que eu não me preocupasse, achando que eu já carregava problemas demais em minhas costas.

E assim ele também me conhecia, sabia que havia algo de errado, e, apesar dele ter me questionado tantas vezes, eu não consegui lhe dizer a verdade. A culpa por estar mentindo para ele me quebrava por dentro, mas mesmo assim, eu não sei... Simplesmente não consegui me abrir.

Nestas horas a bebida era o meu consolo; ela não curava as feridas, mas fazia eu me sentir mais leve, me fazia esquecer parcialmente, ou momentaneamente, os problemas.

É absolutamente normal dois irmãos brigarem, mas quando esses irmãos carregam o peso que nós dois carregamos nas costas, as coisas podem se complicar um pouquinho mais. Às vezes as coisas se tornam insuportáveis, e... Talvez por isso eu o entenda e não o condene por ter me deixado mais uma vez...

Conviver vinte e quatro horas por dia junto de alguém, dentro do mesmo carro, ou então em algum quarto de motel... Bom, não é o tipo de vida que eu desejo a alguém. Muito menos quando a pessoa que está ao seu lado te decepciona de alguma forma... Mas bem lá no fundo eu preferia que Sam tivesse socado a minha cara até sangrar, do que ido embora daquela maneira.

Eu sei o quanto ele é forte, sei que ele, mesmo pirando, está conseguindo manter a lucidez, sei que ele está lutando contra as alucinações e sei que ele não vai desistir. Porque Sam é assim. Ele sabe o que quer e é teimoso, sempre acaba conseguindo. Nem sempre da melhor maneira, mas ele consegue.

Talvez o problema mesmo seja eu... Este maldito instinto protetor está sempre um passo à frente. Na verdade, eu gostaria de ter Sam debaixo da minha asa o tempo inteiro, mas eu sei que isso é impossível. Se tem algo que o meu irmão preza é a sua liberdade, seu livre arbítrio.

Enquanto isso eu continuo tentando fazer o que eu sempre fiz, ou tentei fazer da melhor maneira: Cuidar dele, olhar por ele.

E eu estava no caminho certo. Assim que ouvi a notícia no rádio, algo me dizia que acabaria topando com Sam naquela caçada. Bingo!

E apesar dele me ignorar completamente e agir feito um garotinho mimado e emburrado, eu consegui que pelo menos ele concordasse em trabalhar junto comigo. Claro que eu não deixaria que as coisas continuassem daquela maneira, afinal, ele tinha razão em estar puto comigo, mas eu também não estava completamente errado.

Como sempre, acabamos discutindo, dizendo algumas verdades um para o outro, e... Continuamos a caçada.

Somente depois de tudo terminado, sentados no Good Graces café que eu percebi que Sam estava mais leve, e provavelmente eu também.

Ao sair, para minha surpresa, me deparei com ele colocando suas coisas no porta malas do carro.

- Ei!

- Ei!

- São as suas coisas? – Perguntei, tentando puxar conversa e me certificar do que aquilo significava.

- É, pois é. Eu decidi ir em um só carro.

- Por mim tudo bem. Ainda quer quebrar minha cara? – Decidi arriscar. Como eu disse anteriormente, qualquer porrada seria melhor do que a distância.

Sam deu um sorriso forçado - Não. Não neste momento... Olha, quer saber? Você estava certo. Sobre a Amy. Se ela fosse apenas um monstro qualquer eu não sei se a deixaria ir. Eu não sei. Quer dizer, nunca vou saber.

- Então, o que quer dizer?

- O que eu estou dizendo é... Eu entendo o que você fez. Você estava apenas se assegurando que ninguém mais se machucasse. Mas aí é que está. Você não pode olhar na minha cara e dizer que está bem. Digo, você não tem dormido, está batendo o recorde em beber...

- Lá vamos nós... – Por que Sam sempre tinha que tocar neste assunto?

- Olha, tanto faz. Sou o último que pode falar, eu sei. Mas... Seja pelo menos honesto comigo. Como essas podem ser ações de alguém que sabe que fez a coisa certa?

- Quer que eu seja honesto?

- Quero.

- Eu agi por instinto – Falei com sinceridade, porque, no fundo, eu precisava desabafar - E pareceu certo. Eu não confiava nela, Sam. É claro que, desde o Cas, eu tenho dificuldade em confiar em qualquer um. E quanto a como eu tenho agido... Eu não sei. Talvez seja porque eu não gosto de mentir para você. Sabe, não parece certo. Então, é, você me pegou. Eu tenho subido pelas paredes.

- Eu sei como é... Mas, ei... Se eu aprendi alguma coisa naquele museu, é que trabalhar com irmãos é difícil.

- Não nos compare com aquele hall de malucos. Nós somos crianças-modelo de famílias perfeitas comparado a eles.

- É um nível baixo.

- Bom, ei, ter média baixa foi o que me fez passar de ano desde o jardim de infância, então, deixa quieto.

- Diga o que quiser.

Entramos no carro, sem saber qual nosso próximo destino, como sempre.

- Eu ainda quero saber como o cara torceu minha colher.

- Esquece, Sam. É Lily Dale...

Estamos bem novamente. Por quanto tempo? Eu não sei. Só sei que meu irmão está onde deveria estar: ao meu lado, no banco do passageiro. E o sorriso que vejo em seu rosto neste momento é mais do que um prêmio para mim.

Somos irmãos; erramos como todo ser humano, mas sempre tentando acertar. Não há muita esperança em nossas vidas ferradas, mas enquanto houver algo sobrenatural para caçar, e enquanto tivermos um ao outro, nossa vida se torna ao menos suportável, porque seria demais dizer _"__feliz__"__._

_**FIM.**  
><em>


End file.
